Sugar beet lifting and loading machines are used to remove sugar beets from the soil and load the beets on a transport vehicle, as a truck or trailer. Upwardly directed loading conveyors mounted on the machines move the sugar beets from the side of the lifting and loading machines to transport vehicles. The machines use conveyors and grab rollers to separate the soil and other foreign material from the beets as the beets travel from the lifting wheels to the elevator conveyors. An example of this type of machine is shown by Rollins in U.S. Pat. No. 3,399,766. The Rollins machine has transversely positioned grab and cleaning rollers located behind the beet lifting wheels. A disadvantage of this type of machine is that all of the beets lifted by the lifting wheels do not travel the full length of the grab and cleaning rollers. The result is that some of the beets are not sufficiently cleaned of soil and foreign material before they enter the elevator conveyor. Structures, such as horizontal rods, have been used to direct the beets in a lateral direction away from the elevator so that the beets will engage a greater length of the grab and cleaning rollers. These structures do not provide for an even flow of beets and at times overload the grab and cleaning rollers so that all of the beets are not cleaned. Other types of sugar beet harvesters are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,608,815 and 3,734,193. These harvesters use pairs of rollers to move and clean the sugar beets from the lifting wheels to the loading conveyors. The rollers carry the beets rearwardly onto the cross and loading conveyors.